


Advérbios

by wiseong



Series: 100 ships • Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>advérbios de modo sobre gellert grindewald e albus dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advérbios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble #1 feita para o challenge 100 ships | 100 drabbles :3

segunda-feira,

 

Lembro dos seus olhos, às vezes. Esferas azuis, límpidas, brilhantes. Elas são bondosas, a parte curiosa é essa: elas sempre carregam aquele insuportável, nojento, insípido ar inocente, bom, quase como se você insistisse em permanecer íntegro, honesto e gentil. A parte irônica é que você era a alma mais vaidosa e ambiciosa que eu já havia conhecido, mas ainda assim eu lembro dos seus olhos assim. Gentis. Bons. A empatia transbordava de você aqui e ali, e eu o odiava por isso. Céus, como eu odiava.

 

terça-feira,

 

Eventualmente paro por horas a fio, dissecando e analisando cada ponto, cada falha, causa e consequência, de tudo que houve, de tudo que nos aconteceu. Penso em todos os seus problemas – todas as suas tolices, toda a sua insistência em se contradizer – e relembro o que eu podia ter feito. O que eu podia ter feito?, pergunto-me, e a resposta é óbvia, cristalina como a água da Fontana di Trevi. Nada. Nada, repito eu, nada, repito eu outra vez, e nada, nada, nada e, oh, céus, como pode nós dois que podíamos ter o mundo inteiro, no final, sermos o nada?

 

quarta-feira,

 

Seu beijo me tinha gosto de mil coisas, especialmente limão. Você amava tudo que tinha limão: torta, bala, sorvete, doce, suco. Lembro disso hoje porque a sobremesa foi gelatina de limão e ali está você, presente nos menores detalhes, nas nuances do meu dia-a-dia. Você é como o demônio, onipresente, pretensioso e odioso e, bem, aqui estou eu, enfurnado em nossas miseráveis lembranças. Seu beijo era ácido, lembra-se disso? O toque sempre tão gentil e depois tão desesperado, suas mãos sempre avançando com ansiedade, e o limão persistindo no sabor, no cheiro, na cor. De tudo aquilo, só me restou a gelatina insípida e doce demais.

 

quinta-feira

 

Para o Bem Maior, eu dizia e você concordava, sorriso e beijo, diálogo e riso. Você queria um novo mundo e eu também, então tudo estava bem, tudo estava de acordo. E suas mãos deslizavam pela minha cintura e me aproximavam de ti, e morava ali, naquele verão, o sabor do futuro: onde nós seríamos homens e amantes, parceiros e amigos, os reis de um novo mundo. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu e você se perdeu. E, outra vez, eu repito, nós viramos um nada.

 

sexta-feira

 

O que você tem a dizer sobre o momento que ergueu a varinha contra mim, seu amigo e amante, e se fez herói em cima da nossa luta? Você ainda lembra dos nossos dias frescos e densos, com gosto de limonada, quando os jornais o louvam por ter me derrotado? Alguma vez na sua vida o grande Dumbledore, maior mago dos últimos séculos, se dignou a honrar aquele que disse ter amado? A minha derrota satisfez suas ambições? Penso eu que ainda que seja eu o condenado à prisão eterna, amargando lembranças de uma era que nunca vivi, talvez seja você quem sofre mais.

 

Talvez.

Quem sabe.

Tenho minhas dúvidas.

  
  
  
  



End file.
